Never Look Back
by Angel Ecstasy
Summary: They made a mistake. A mistake which cost him his life.... *NEW CHAPTER 2!*
1. Prologue

Category: Hardy Boys Mysteries  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama Rating: PG-13 for now. A/N: Hey guys! Although I've been reading ( and collecting) Hardy Boys books for nearly 10 years, this is my first foray into writing about them. I've made up dozens of them in my head, each one more sadistic than the last one, but only now have I felt ready to share this one. This one that I came up with today while reading Ametheyst Stone's epilogue. Hehe.You inspired me!  
  
NEVER LOOK BACK  
  
The different noises blended together, sounding like a heavy metal concert to him. He silently counted to 10, hoping it would calm him down. Rampaging through the hospital corridor wasn't the thing to do.  
  
As the footsteps rounded the corridor, he looked up briefly. Fenton Hardy came around, tears streaming down his face. He shuffled over to him, sitting down heavily in the chair.  
  
"I can't believe this," he head his father mutter. He looked at him briefly, before dropping his head again.  
  
"I know. It's." He stopped, his voice choked up by the words. He stood up quickly, unable to bear the noises surrounding him.  
  
"Wait!" Fenton called after him, but it was too late. He walked out of the hospital.  
  
Fenton breathed in deeply, fumbling around in his pocket for a tissue. He dropped his head in his hands before pulling out of his mobile phone.  
  
With shaking fingers, he pressed a button, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hardy residence," a pleasant voice responded.  
  
"Laura? I.you have to come to the hospital. Now".  
  
* * * * *  
  
He leaned against the wall of the hospital, sliding down until he hit the ground.  
  
"This isn't right! How could this happen?" he asked himself, sobbing. The tears came hard and fast. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What am I going to do without you, Frank?" Joe asked himself before breaking down into uncontrollable hysteria.  
  
  
  
Hmmmm...should I continue? DO you want more? Well, then, review! Grinning* Now it's my turn to wreak havoc on Frank and Joe! *Cackles evilly * 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! Well, I decided to celebrate the end of university!!!..and the realization that I'm going to spend the next 2 months standing behind the counter at a 7-11... *sighs *.Where was I? Ah, yes, celebrate by updating! * waits for applause *...Ok, then..I might as well just get on with it then! Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing so far..  
  
Amy Stone - See? Now you can pay me back for all of my ridiculous reviews! I have to admit, it was really nice killing Frank off... * laughs evilly*  
  
Liligirl.I'm sorry to say that there are no tricks...no dreams...just the plain, hard truth..I'm IN LOVE WITH FRANK HARDY!! Sorry, that's not what you were going for, is it???  
  
SAR - Yes, Frank had to go.He's now resting comfortably in my room..You can comment on this chapter!  
  
Stardreamer...here's more.  
  
SilverFang..hehehe...I'm evil reincarnate. I hang out with Satan.hang on, I don't believe him! *realises entire life has been false * NO!!!!!!!! Franks. Gone. Gone, I say!  
  
Ananke.see? I knew there was a group of people who agree with me.those boys are too damn lucky! Nobody gets off that easily.of course, they are fictional characters.. (  
  
Halo..wait no more~!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
The lone figure on the floor was a common sight. The doctors and nurses looked away, biting their lips, familiar with sight of grief. Pure, unadulterated grief.  
  
The waiting room was filled with anxious faces, all ignoring the young boy, desperate for their own families, praying they wouldn't suffer the same fate.  
  
"Joe?" The young lady stepped towards him, hesitant. She ran down to the ER as soon as she heard.  
  
"Joe, it's Melissa. Are you okay?" She leant down, ignoring the people around her, focussed solely on Joe's sobs.  
  
"Why did he leave me? Why?" Joe cried out, falling into Melissa's waiting arms.  
  
Melissa choked back her own sob. She'd worked at the hospital for 5 years now, teasing Joe and Frank about their constant scrapes and close calls. But this was too close.  
  
She held him tightly, blinking back her own tears.  
  
The corridor was filled with the cries of Joe Hardy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laura Hardy stopped the car, but remained in her seat. She knew that tone. Whenever one of the boys was in serious trouble, the tone popped up in Fenton's voice.  
  
"But it's slightly different this time. He sounded..defeated," her mind whispered softly.  
  
She choked back a sob. She wouldn't think like that.  
  
Laura got out of the car, taking her time locking it. She straightened out and walked into the lobby of the hospital.  
  
Desperation filled her as soon as she entered. Images of anxious faces, cries of pain and agony filtered through her ears. How many times had she sat in that chair, waiting for news on her husband and sons? How many of the magazines had she flipped through, too nervous to actually read the articles?  
  
Laura looked ahead, finally spotting Fenton leaning heavily on the reception desk. She saw him sign some papers before handing them to the nurse. His head fell into his hands in despair.  
  
"Fenton?" she whispered softly. He turned to her, his eyes moist with tears. Unwittingly, Laura felt her own tears start.  
  
"Laura, honey, I'm sorry," his voice cracked. She shook her head. She knew what it was.  
  
"No, no!" she cried pitifully as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's Frank. He's dead."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You're lying. He's still alive. He's in a hospital, isn't he?" Her grip tightened.  
  
"Laura, they did everything they could. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She broke down and cried, as he held her close.  
  
Finally, the cries softened slightly.  
  
"Where's Joe?" Fenton struggled to remember.  
  
"He's down the hall. He..he didn't take it very well," he replied. Laura nodded, before pulling away.  
  
"I want to see him. Frank. I want to...I need to.." Her voice cracked.  
  
Fenton nodded and led her down the hallway.  
  
* * * *  
  
Joe leaned against Melissa, his mind reeling with shock. He still couldn't comprehend the events of the day. Just that morning, Frank had woken him up, teasing him about his "vampiric" ways. Joe had grumbled in his typical morning behaviour.  
  
He was there that morning. Joe could still see him leaning against the kitchen counter, one eyebrow raised as Joe attempted to make breakfast.  
  
He smiled. When he started burning the kitchen down, Frank had yelped and ran for his life instead of helping him extinguish it.  
  
A few more tears leaked out of his eyes. Those days were no more. Frank was gone. They'd never drive to school again. Frank would never help him with his homework again. They'd never work on another case. He'd never get to say goodbye...  
  
Joe's breath hitched. He never got to say goodbye to his older brother, the one person he loved more than life instead.  
  
"How could he have done it?" he asked himself, forgetting about Melissa. Joe closed his eyes in disbelief. Now he'd have to tell everyone. Vanessa, Chet, Callie..  
  
Joe shot up in alarm, his eyes widening. Melissa jumped back slightly in shock.  
  
"Oh my god! Callie! I haven't told..she doesn't know." The tears came back as he jumped up unsteadily, leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"Hang on, Joe. Let me help you," Melissa replied, grabbing onto his arm and placing it around her shoulders. They walked towards the phones. "Are you sure about this? It can wait."  
  
"No, it can't," Joe answered, shaking his head. "Callie, she needs to know. Besides, I'll have to tell everyone, anyway. I might as well start now."  
  
He leaned against the phone box, staring at it momentarily.  
  
"Come on, Joe. You have to be the strong one now. You can't lean on Frank anymore," he told himself slightly. With shaking hands, he picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ahhhh..How was that? Yes, I know, very angsty. But the death of a loved on always angsty. I'll update as soon as I figure out how he died! Isn't that typical? I know he died, but I don't know how! I guess I'm stuck in the same boat as the rest of you!  
  
Anybody have any ideas on what case they were working on that took Frank's life? (  
  
So, review..no reviews..no updates! * cackles*  
  
Well, time for me to head back to my padded room... 


	3. Chapter 2

* A head pokes around the corner, scanning the room. A person politely coughs, waiting for the announcement.  
  
Suddenly, the person grins, and ducks away. As seconds trickle past, the audience shifts impatiently. Until..  
  
The door bursts open and Angel Ecstasy jumps out, her tanned arms flinging widely by her side. *  
  
I'M BACK!!!!!  
  
Yeah baby, my holidays are over which Means it's time for..oh crap. I'm supposed to be at uni.  
  
While I was enjoying myself overseas, I realised I can't write mystery stories! So, Chapter 2 has been scrapped and is being replaced!  
CHAPTER 2- THE REAL ONE  
  
Laura silently held Frank's hand, willing him to move. A tear rolled down her face as she realised he was really gone.  
  
Fenton stood in the doorway, reluctant to see his son once again. He still couldn't believe it. After all the cases, the danger, where did they go wrong? How could this simple task have caused Frank his life?  
  
Laura turned quickly, her heels clattering loudly on the floor as she fled the room. Hanging his head, Fenton followed his wife out the room, without a single glance at his son.  
  
"Laura," Fenton pleaded, rushing to catch up to his wife. She stopped, but didn't turn around to face him.  
  
"I'm going home, Fenton. I have to call my parents, your parents, there." Her voice broke briefly. "There are arrangements to be made. I....." She could feel Fenton's hand on her shoulder, but she merely shook it off.  
  
"Where's Joe?" She asked softly.  
  
Fenton shrugged before he realised she couldn't see him. "I don't know. He's in here somehwere. Laura," he stopped. What do you say to your wife when your first-born is lying in a hospital morgue?  
  
"I'll see you at home, Fenton," Laura whispered. He watched her walk slowly down the hallway before pulling out his mobile phone.  
  
"Ezra?" he asked as his old friend picked up the phone.  
  
"Fenton, I."  
  
"Frank's dead."  
  
The silence over the phone was truly stifling. Fenton found he'd temporarily lost his voice.  
  
"We're at the hospital. I was just wondering if, if someone could make sure Laura got home...got home alright."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Fenton. I'll take care of it personally. Listen, I...I'm sorry." Ezra whispered, but Fenton didn't hear the soft words as he hung up.  
  
Breathing in deeply, Fenton turned on his heel. It was time to find Joe.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joe heard the busy tone and hung up once more. He had to admit he was relieved. What the hell was he going to say to Callie?  
  
"Hey, how are you? By the way, Frank's dead?"  
  
He closed his eyes, his tear ducts betraying him once more. God, just the thought was devastating! He shook his head, wishing he could forget it. Forget all of it.  
  
"Joe," he heard his father's voice. Joe refused to look his father in the eye. He held onto the public phone, desperately wishing it was Frank.  
  
"Joe."  
  
His father was right behind him. Without a word, Joe turned around, peeling away from his father and rushing down the hallway. He couldn't speak to his father. He couldn't speak to anybody ever again.  
  
After all, it was his fault Frank was dead.  
Yeah...how was that? Want more? More, huh? Well, you know what you gotta do, then, don't you?  
  
Now, to thank my reviewers for the chapter that will now never be!!!  
  
Cutypie - I realised you were right. Trying to string a reason for Frank's death would be torture. Especially since I suck at mystery. Except that now I don't get to write for Frank..Just Joe.  
  
Nuts.  
  
Ravenlocke - you're very, very excited, aren't you???????? I love Hardy Boys fans...although they seemed to have vanished in Australia!!!  
  
AuroraDannon-thank you very much. The only problem with not knowing where your story is going is when the words kind of take over and then you realise you have no idea where you've ended up, how you got there or where you're going from that point on.  
  
Kind of like a relationship. ;)  
  
I still don't know how Frank died. If I have my way, we'll never know! *Evil cackling *  
  
FanofHardy - thanks for your comments. Maybe it should be a suicide simply to prove you all wrong! We'll see.  
  
SAR- sorry for not updating for 2 months. But it's hard to update when you don't know where you're going to be from day to day and internet costs 3 pounds an hour..very expensive.  
  
Amy Stone - Where have all your stories gone???? What's this no updating business?  
  
Hang on, I'm also guilty!!!  
  
I don't know where you detected plot, but maybe you can tell me!!! *sticks tongue out *  
  
Lilygirl - oh, someone actually liked that chapter! I'll try and write that mud scene in somewhere else...Ooh.I already have an idea... Thanks for the review! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok. FF.net buried my stories deep in the midsts, so I realised it was time to drag it out. This is going to be a quickie (Oh, Frank! *blushing *)  
  
Because I'm at uni and I've only got a bit of time free. I'm supposed to be working on my assignment. As if I ever do that!  
  
If you hadn't a chance to, make sure you re-read chapter 2. It's totally changed!!!!!!  
Chapter 3  
Callie rolled over, mumbling softly to herself. Her eyelids were heavy, refusing to open. Callie had no problem with that.  
The hot sun beat down on her back, forcing her to shrug off her covers and gently shift out of the sun's way. The warmth was good; it made her sleepy.  
  
"Callie?" A voice cried out.  
  
She groaned and rolled over again. There was no way she was getting up. Nope, she was enjoying lying around like this.  
  
"Callie? Honey, it's 9 o'clock. Time to get up for breakfast!" Her mother's voice rang out throughout the house.  
  
"I'm not awake. I'm still asleep," she mumbled in her pillow, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
She knew her mother couldn't hear her, but that didn't matter. Just saying it made it seem real.  
  
An image of frank popped up in her bed, causing Callie to grin slightly and moan happily. She snuggled down deeper into her bed, allowing her daydream to take over. She loved dreaming about Frank. It was the only thought that helped her sleep at night.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and her mother walked through it, sighing impatiently at the sight of her room.  
  
"Callie, honestly, you have to get up. It's your fist day on the job, you don't want to be fired," she told her daughter, quickly walking around the room and picking up a few stray items.  
  
"Mum! I was asleep,!" Callie grumbled loudly, refusing to move from her bed.  
  
Mrs Shaw sighed again and walked out.  
  
With a grunt, Callie finally opened her eyes, shutting them again when the sunlight hit her eyes. She rolled over once more and finally opened them for good, standing up beside her bed.  
  
"I hate the first day," she muttered, realising there was now ay out of it. She had to get up.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vanessa logged off the computer, rubbing her eyes wearily. She watched as it shut down, listening to the silence in the room.  
  
Vanessa stood up, flicking off the speakers. Her gaze wandered outside, watching the light sunbeams dance across the grass as the birds carried on their daily existence.  
  
Vanessa grinned.  
  
"Yes! An all-nighter!" She whooped softly, throwing her hands in the air as she sank back in her chair.  
  
As she sank down, she closed her eyes, yawning softly. School, work and Joe had prevented her from her night-activities, masquerading as a fan fiction reviewer on various websites. She'd finally found a free night to enjoy herself.  
  
Vanessa opened her eyes quickly, realising how tired she was. It was definitely time to go to bed.  
  
With a yawn and a stretch, Vanessa turned around and headed off to her bed, happily greeting her sheets and pillows as she fell on to the soft mattress.  
  
Sleep was quick to come, but just before she jumped into the happy lands of dreaming, the phone rang.  
  
Loudly.  
  
Groaning, Vanessa threw a pillow in the direction of the phone, hoping it would turn off the loud shrilling. She threw another pillow over the top of her head, waiting for the machine to pick up the call.  
  
"Beep."  
  
"Vanessa?" Joe's broken voice broke through. Vanessa's head jerked up. Was he crying?  
  
"Vanessa, god. I need to talk to you. I..I'm at the hospital right now, I.."  
  
Vanessa leapt up. What was going on?  
  
""God, I don't know. I gues..shit. Listen, when you get this, call me. On our mobile..wait, we don't have it an.....just call me, just.....Click."  
  
Vanessa leaned back, confusion flying through her mind.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked herself.  
  
She jumped up, the sleep vanishing from her. She grabbed her pants, hurriedly throwing them on.  
  
Ok, he said he was the hospital. Been at the hospital. Obviously something had happened. Something to do with their case? She wondered, opening her wardrobe and rummaging around for a top.  
  
He was definitely crying, something must have happened, she thought, throwing on a blue top.  
  
Vanessa pulled on her shoes, grabbed her keys and phone and started heading down the stairs.  
  
He doesn't have his mobile, I can't call it. Why wouldn't he have it?  
  
Suddenly, the pieces fell into place. The shock pulled her to a stop, before she ran out of the house and to her car.  
  
Joe needs me. He needs me now more than ever.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chet kicked the tyre again, furious with himself. He had known the car was low on petrol. Did he fill up the tank? No, of course he didn't!  
  
His parents were already at work on the farm, so he couldn't call them. The Hardys had always been reliable, and yet he couldn't get through to their phones, mobile or home.  
  
"I know they're on a case, so why aren't they answering me?" He yelled furiously.  
  
With a groan, Chet sat back down in his jalopy, his pride and joy. He settled back, yawning loudly. Nobody would be driving down this road for hours. At least he could get a nap in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Fenton turned on the engine, looking over at his youngest son.  
  
"My only son," he corrected himself, wincing immediately. He didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Joe hadn't spoken since he found him crawled in to a corner of the hospital. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Fenton closed his eyes briefly.  
  
Frank was dead. His son was dead.  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
Well guys, there it is. The next chapter.  
  
You want more? Keep reviewing! 


End file.
